The Critical Events Policy Implementation (CEPI) Program evaluation is a systematic way to determine whether critical events policies and procedures are meeting the needs of this program and allowing program goals to be realized. The purpose of this contract is to perform an evaluation to gauge the successes of the CEPI Program and identify and document any lessons learned. This evaluation will serve to further elucidate stakeholder perceptions regarding benefits and limitations of policy implementation in domestic and international clinical trials.